


Why won't you go away!

by Sleepyworld



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyworld/pseuds/Sleepyworld
Summary: Olive Gardenia has what she says the worst life.  She is an omega, a courting alpha, a mysterious mark, and the worst grades ever.  When she finds out about her arranged marriage, she has to decide to either hold her family's honor, or lose everything for her pride.





	Why won't you go away!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Lilly).



"Why hello Olive.". I slam my locker door shut and stare at Drew Smith. "It's not lunch yet, leg me digest food.". "Nah, besides I want to give you a mark. I mean the alpha that claimed you on your neck, doesn't even want you. It was just an accident.". I growl at him but he pushes me against my locker, Baring his fangs, tail wagging. "No." I bark at him. He pushes me against the wall and leans towards me. I don't know if he is going to do it but I still am scared.

"Hey, I don't think you want to do that buddy.", my brother says, hand on Drew's shoulder. Drew stomps his foot like a child, then starts to walk away. "Are you okay", Brandon asks. "Yes being slammed against the wall by an alpha trying for the billionth time to mark me. My coffee kin the morning.", I say sarcastically. Suddenly I hear a scream and see my best friend Alice running towards my brother. She has a tendency to scream from having a large family, but nobody paying attention to her. Ever since my brother marked her, she's been working on toning her screaming down and all the usual stuff I don't mind.

"So has Drew been bothering you again? I thought he annoyed you at lunch.", she says crossing her arms. "Yeah, he's always trying to mark me.". "I mean he has had a crush on you since you guys were little kids.". I roll my eyes and I start to walk to english. Mrs. Bryers loves to give me detention for being late. I open room 302 and I sit down at my desk. "Well I gues Mrs. Gardenia decided to join us today.", Mrs. Bryers slammed her ruler on her desk


End file.
